warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze
Personality A little bit on the confrontational side, he still has a big enough heart to be kind even with a temper. He doesn't do well when being teased or mocked unless it's with someone he gets close to. A part of him is rather territorial; whether that be for his territory against enemies or for his own space away from his packmates. He is impatient but can hold back if he is needed to. He may seem unpleasant at times, but he is a good wolf loyal to his pack and any act of kindness speaks volumes from someone like him History Having died soon after his birth, Breeze never had the chance to really meet his mother. He spent the first weeks of his life drinking milk from another mother until he had been weaned. During this time, he hadn't seen much of his father and only really knew about him after he had left the mother who fed him alongside her own pups to explore. Attempts to get closer to his remaining family failed as his father made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with him except to set him straight and make sure that he grew up tough Breeze hadn't been told straight out, but he had his reasons to believe that the older wolf had blamed him for his mate's death. Breeze's relationship with his father was strained as it was nothing more than him being another pup who needed to learn from a warrior on how to hunt with the pack and on how to fight for the pack. This strain with his own blood caused the pup to start pulling back from the ideas of getting close to anyone else so he didn't have to deal with when they left him. Already being rather independent, he became even more of a loner among the group of pups in the pack and never seemed to care about making any sort of friends. He didn't have a mother in his life and the father he did have was one he wished that he didn't. As a young warrior, Breeze had been absent when his father passed away during a fierce battle and did not hear the news until he made sure that all enemies were gone from the territory. He wasn't badly affected by the older warrior's death as they never grew any bond between father and son. Still, he had been his father and Breeze grew even more territorial of his pack's land because he hated the thought of losing other wolves because someone or something trespassed where they didn't belong. Breeze lived most of his life alone and he was more than okay with that. As long as he followed the duty that his father had drilled into him since he was a pup then he was doing what he could for his pack. As time flew by, he grew grouchier and was not the easiest wolf to get along with. His temper shortened and he had no reason to show an overly amount of kindness to anyone. He wouldn't be surprised if he had died alone one day. Then Pearl stepped into the picture. His first impression wasn't one of the nicest, but that did not deter the she-wolf away as she stayed next to him to keep him company. When questioned about her proximity to his space, she had said that it was because he looked lonely. Breeze didn't expect much, yet it was still a little shock that the other warrior wanted to go out for a run in order to try and get to know him some more. Reluctantly, he agreed and went out for a quick jog and to check out the border to make sure nothing appeared wrong or too close to their territory. It had been one of the nicer things he got to experience even if he kept his emotional guard up. As he grew closer to Pearl, he found that he enjoyed her company and started to develop feelings for the she-wolf. He wasn't too sure how to proceed with this, but in the end, he had confessed to her that he had been considering having a mate and that she was the one that he wanted to be with. Pearl accepted and he laid beside his new mate in true contentment. Family Tree Breeze's Family Tree Quotes "Cause I'm a wolf and not a rabbit?" - Breeze to Pearl when questioned about being territorial. "Perhaps. We don't want the Southerners to be thinking things they shouldn't." - Example of Breeze's feelings towards protecting his pack's borders. "He may have done well in leading, but it is still your assistance that helped. Therefore, it is as much your catch as it is Smoke's and it is impressive." - Breeze to Pearl in gruff sincerity over the catch she helped hunt. Trivia Breeze has a long tail that appears limp all the time as he hardly moves it when it is not necessary or doesn't feel happy enough to wag it. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolf) Category:Northern Pack